Simple Picture
by CryingYourName
Summary: Her life was going somewhere and his life was going nowhere. When he took a picture of her, she had a relationship with him. It's a true New York love story, with simple pictures, that has simple meanings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters and/or the copy rights to them. I only write this story, for my enjoyment.**

* * *

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

The sound of an alarm clock was making its morning debut into the ears of Isabella Marie Swan, known as _Bella_ to her friends and family. It was the first day of being in New York City for Bella, she had just moved here a last night. Bella had gotten a job as VP for marketing for _Apple, _as soon as she graduated from University of Washington on the far west side of the continental US. It was the rainiest place on the continent. Forks was her home, after she left Arizona when she was 17. Bella's parents split up after a few years, and Bella moved to Phoenix, Arizona and then back to Forks. After reminiscing about her childhood for a brief moment, Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open after her stressing night of unpacking boxes and moving around furniture. A stretch was made from the 21 year olds body, before she stood up to welcome the new day. "God." She yawned again, before getting out of her bed.

Bella's POV

I had woke up, to the bustling city of Manhattan, that wasn't so pleasant. I recently moved here, so I can start a new life away from Charlie. He didn't think I could be independent, so I decided to prove him wrong. My phone rang, with the name _Alice_ flashing on the screen. I sighed and then picked up her annoying call.

"Alice. What do you want?"

"Oh, good morning to you, too. Anyway, I'm calling you to tell you that, my brother is coming into town. We're meeting a _Butter_ tonight. So, I'll come around 6 to help you get ready."

"Great. Fine. Whatever, just don't go over again, this time."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just, try to walk in heels."

Before I could answer her back, the line disconnected and I threw the phone against the couch. Gosh, Alice always go overboard with _Bella Barbie_. She always forced me to dress up, in our teenager days, when we were juniors back in Forks High School. Those were good memories, then I grew up and came to adult world. She knew those death traps, that she calls heels would may result in the worst case scenario. I shook memories of my time in those 6 inches heels and returned back to get ready for my day. Alice, already withdraw all my old clothes from high school. Starting that the old clumsy Bella was out, and the new sexy Bella was in. I was even shocked when she returned from the mall one day, handing me a _Victoria's Secret_ bag that was in cased with a corset, and a garter belt. I didn't even knew what it was, until she showed me how to wear it. For goodness sakes, she even bought me, crotchless panties! I didn't even know that the store even sold those! I quickly took out a business suit from my wardrobe, that I didn't even know I had bought.

On the blazer, was a note;

_Hey, Bella. _

_ Don't kill me for buying your first business suit. When I saw this, I thought of you. :)_

_ And, don't worry about the price. I got it on sale, so hopefully you won't freak out and blah, blah. _

_ Anyway, good luck. ;3_

_ Love, Alice. _

I sighed, and mumbled "Alice. God." I appreciated her buying me these wonderful things, but I didn't really need these extravagant items. I didn't like people buying me things, because I need like a charity case. But Alice, kept on insisting, so I gave in. I couldn't count how many times, she dragged to the Port Angles Mall, with Rosalie. They threw me so much items in the dressing rooms, I ended up in a pile of clothes. The business suit, was actually detailed, pretty well. The dark blue blouse, clung onto my body and showed off my curves, that I didn't even know I had! It had a sweetheart cut, and the sleeves were about 3/4 up to my arm. The skirt, was the average pencil skirt. It wrapped around my legs, it looked like it was painted on. I smiled, into the full body mirror and gave Alice a phrase. This wasn't bad. After my morning routine, I just flipped my hair and let it in it's natural curls. It cascaded down my back, and bounced as I walked. I looked at the clock, and my eyes opened to see the daylight. "Shit! 9:30. God, I'm suppose to be these by 10. Damn." I rushed to the shoe closet, compliments of Alice, who arranged it, color and height. I grabbed the nearest pair of shoes, that was closest to me. It was a 4 inch stiletto, that was dark blue. It matched my blouse, just fine. I rushed out of the apartment, scratch that, penthouse, and walked out into the lobby where the driver stood. He smiled and handed me, my daily black coffee. I smiled and quickly replied a thank you, before walking to the car. The company had managed to give me a car with a driver also. It's mostly a dream come true, I didn't know how I got this position. It came and went, just like that.

* * *

**Okay, I know this isn't great...but this is my first story. I would like reviews please. I don't care if you say, it's bad. I just want at least 1 person to reply back. :) Thank you. **

**x ****Lilly**


End file.
